The invention relates generally to exercise devices and in particular to exercise device for the human abdominal and core regions. Abdominal exercises and similar focused movements are used to strengthen the core of a person. Many people however have difficulty with proper form whether it is an exercise or specific movement. Without the supervision of a trainer or use of machines that assist in movement, the individual cannot practice and learn proper form. Failure to use proper form may strain muscles and not help to develop proper muscle groups. An abdominal exercise assistance device directed to maintaining the proper form would help users improve the efficacy of their workout and avoid injury.